


Us

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Relationship(s), Sam Finds Out, Season/Series 12, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Set sometime after 12x09 where Dean is recovering from being held captive by the government. Cas offers him comfort that leads to something a long time coming.





	

Cas stood before the door to Dean's bedroom and lightly rapped his knuckles. “Dean? May I come in?”

 

“”’s open.”

 

Dean was just sitting on the side of his bed. He motioned for Cas to join him. Cas sat close and placed his hand on Dean's left shoulder. It was a comfort to them both, a reminder of the scar Dean once beared.

 

“I’m here if you need to talk about it. I heard your prayers. I felt the pull of your longing. I tried, Dean. I tried to reach you sooner. I am so sorry…”

 

“Don’t,” Dean cut him off. He placed his own hand over Cas’. “I know, Cas. I knew you wouldn't stop until you found us. I'm just...I can’t…” His already misty eyes started to spill the hot tears he’d been fighting back. He turned and buried his face into Cas’ shoulder, clutching at his white dress shirt.

 

Cas wrapped his arms around the hunter to hold him. He had felt the fear and hopelessness inside Dean for weeks. The emotions had overwhelmed him at times, driving him towards his own struggle with depression. He’d even imbibed copious amounts of alcohol in a futile attempt to dull the pain. 

 

Dean sniffled and raised his head. His eyes locked onto Cas’ and he pressed their lips together. It was quick, thoughtless. Then another peck. His face flushed. “I’m sorry, Cas. I shouldn't-” then Cas kissed him back.

 

It was tender, loving. A hand came up to cup Dean's face as the kisses continued. Cas pressed their foreheads together. “I will always be what you need me to be. A friend, a brother,” he hesitated, “a lover.”

 

Dean surged forward. They were on their sides on his bed. He sought comfort from his angel. Strong arms held him flush to the warm body. Soft lips molded to his and content sighs came when they caught their breaths. Dean caressed Cas’ face. “I missed you. I’ve  _ been _ missing you. Every time we get close, something tears us apart. I can't keep doing this.”

 

“Dean,” Cas started, “I’m here. I'm not going anywhere. And I want this if you do.” 

 

“I want this. I want you. I want  _ us. _ ” Dean captured his lips again. He shifted so he was slightly on top of Cas. He’d been denying himself this for so long. He’d convinced himself it could never be, a broken man and a fallen angel. But he’d had weeks confined to his own mind and the haunting thought that he could lose Cas forever if he didn’t try.

 

And now Cas wanted him too. He was pushing Dean's flannel off of him and tugging his shirt free from his jeans so he could feel more skin. Dean plucked at the buttons of Cas’ white dress shirt. He kissed and nipped at the exposed skin of his neck. Cas moaned and responded to his touch.

 

Dean worked his way down Cas’ bare chest. Normally he would be paying attention to breasts but he could still tease and stimulate Cas’ nipples. He had the angel writhing and pulling at his hair. He debated moving lower but decided to come back up for another kiss. He traced over Cas’ bottom lip with his tongue and went for the opening when Cas gasped.

 

Tongues met and heat pooled in his groin. He’d never done this before, his instincts somewhat failing him. Oh but he’d fantasized about this so many times. It was so much better to feel, to hear, Cas wanting this too and eagerly seeking his touch. Dean moved completely on top of Cas and ground their bulges together. A low moan escaped Cas.

 

“Dean…” his head was swimming. He was all too aware of the sensations running through his body. He’d had his own fantasies about the hunter. He never imagined it could feel so wonderful, physically and emotionally. He was caught up in the desire Dean felt for him, sensing the yearning. He’d given in to the needs of his human body before and pleasured himself to thoughts of Dean doing these things with him.

 

The clothes slowly peeled away, leaving him and Dean with just the thin layers of boxers between them. With every limb revealed Dean explored them with calloused fingertips and tasted with his tongue. He worshipped the angel’s body, relishing the sounds escaping him. Cas’ body rose to meet him, begging for all Dean could give.

 

“Cas, I...I don’t know what to do next. I mean, kind of, but…”

 

Cas brought a finger to Dean's lips. “Shh. It's okay. I do. I’ve wanted this, wanted to be with you for so long.”

 

Dean blushed. “You know how to do this? Does this mean...Cas, are you really into guys?”

 

“Just you, Dean. I’d love your soul no matter what vessel it was in. I wanted to learn how to...how to please you.”

 

“Oh Cas. I love you too. Always have. Just had to wrap my brain around the guy thing. Took me awhile to realize just how beautiful you are, inside and out. Your eyes...I get lost in them sometimes. Your smile, your laugh, the cute way you tilt your head when you're figuring something out...take my breath away.”

 

Cas’ eyes glistened. He never thought he’d hear those word aloud. He’d felt the love. He heard it in silent prayers but there was no guarantee it was more than familial till now. He pulled Dean down for a passionate kiss. He was ready to give himself over completely to the man above him.

 

He made the first move by pushing his boxers down to free his full erection. He stroked it a few times as Dean’s pupils widened with lust. Dean didn’t resist when Cas pushed his down as well. He sucked in his breath and shuddered when the hot hand closed around him. 

 

“Where's your lubrication, Dean?”

 

His words broke the spell. “Uh, drawer. Here.” He moved to retrieve it and Cas plucked it from his hand. 

 

“Just watch me, Dean. I’ll show you.”

 

Cas rolled to his side and poured a generous amount of the viscous fluid on his fingers. He circled his hole to spread some of it before pressing the tip in. He moaned at his own intrusion then slowly pumped the single digit in and out. Dean watched with a ragged breath.

 

Cas added a second, scissoring them to open himself up. When he was alone just the two would satisfy him but he had seen the girth of Dean and pushed in a third. Satisfied that his muscles were relaxed enough for penetration, he pulled them out and positioned himself back on Dean’s pillow and spread his legs for Dean to settle between them.

 

He filled his palm with the lube to coat Dean's penis. He guided him towards his entrance and told Dean to go slow.

 

It was almost too much for Dean. Once he was past the rim he was enveloped by tight heat, pulling him in. It was achingly slow to bottom out and all the buildup had brought him closer to climax than he realized. He had to just lay still on Cas to stave off the urge.

 

Cas let him take his time. He basked in the moment he was one with the man he loved. He ran his hands over Dean's back and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. He kissed him tenderly and waited for Dean to roll his hips.

 

The friction of the drag and pull felt better than anything he’d experience before. The thick head made passes and occasionally hit his prostate causing his back to arch. His own erection was throbbing and pressing into Dean's stomach. The pressure between them gave some relief but he was torn between wanting their lovemaking to last and needing release.

 

Dean was so gentle with him. He felt no pain, only pleasure as Dean made long, slow strokes into him, filling him. Lips fell on his cheeks, his lips, his neck. Strong arms encircled him as they rocked together. It was beautiful and amazing, more than either had dreamed it could be.

 

“Feels so good, Cas. Wanna keep going but I'm so close. Sorry, Baby.”

 

“Don’t be. Need to come, too.” He slid his hand between them to give himself a couple tugs. It was all he needed to send himself over the edge. He clenched down hard on Dean and rode out the waves of pleasure as he spilled his load between them. He heard Dean groan, nearly a growl as he made one hard thrust into him, reaching climax as well. Cas’ oversensitive nerves felt every pulse and the heat of Dean's cum inside him. 

 

They lay joined like that until Dean softened and slipped out. He still didn't move from his position on top of Cas. He couldn't believe what had just happened between them. He’d made love to an angel, now  _ his _ angel. An angel who looked sated and content and so in love with him. “I don’t want to move but we need to clean up, don't we?”

 

Cas smiled and nodded. A click of his fingers removed the sweat and semen from their bodies, as well as the slow leak from his bottom. He was slightly sore from taking something something so big but the warmth of their bodies and all the affection from Dean made it worth it.

 

“Kind of exhausted, Cas. I don't want to fall asleep. Don't want this to just be a dream.”

 

Cas stroked his hair. “You can rest, Dean. I’ll be here. I’ll watch over you.” 

 

***

 

“Morning, Sunshine.” Somehow they’d settled into a spooning position. Dean squeezed Cas’ body back against his and nuzzled into his neck. He trailed light kisses down to his shoulder. “This is real. You're still here.”

 

Cas rolled over to face him. “I told you I would be. No more leaving. We’re  _ us _ now.” He sought Dean's lips for a proper good morning kiss. Dean pulled the blanket up over them to snuggle.

 

“Hey, Dean, you awake?” The door they’d forgotten to lock pushed open. “Whoa. Guess you are. There um, breakfast and Mom’s still here.” Sam smirked. “Take your time.” He backed away and closed the door behind him.

 

Dean grumbled. “At least we don't have to worry about how to tell him.”

 

“What about your mother?”

 

“ _ Samantha’s  _ probably in there gossiping about us right now. And me pawing all over you in the kitchen would be a dead giveaway.”

 

“So we’re going to be open about our relationship?”

 

“Well...yeah? It's our family out there, Cas. Unless you're ashamed of hooking up with a lowly human,” Dean teased. 

 

“Never, Dean. I’m proud to be your mate.”

  
“And I'm proud to be yours.”


End file.
